New Life
by AtrumViator
Summary: Moving To La Push for a new life sounded good at first.Seth is closed off and won't open up to anyone, he seldomly talks to his own brother, Jacob. After he meets Sam Uley, his walls begin to break down,can Sam save him from himself?Inspired by GoinnGaGa
1. Welcome To La Push

**HELLO TWILIGHTS FANS!**

**SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT SETH, WHO IS THE YOUNGEST OF THE PACK *DUH YOU IDIOTS* DEALING WITH A BRUTAL, BOSSY AND COLD ALPHA, SAM.**

**IM MY STORY, JACOB IS NOT THE RIGHTFUL ALPHA BUT WILL HAVE THE ROLE AS SETH'S BROTHER (YUP, SETH IS 'ADOPTED', I'LL EXPLAIN LATER). IM GUESSING THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO MENTION THAT THIS STORY IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-ISH, OOC SOME OF THE CAST, AND IN MY STORY BELLA IS ALREADY A VAMPIRE. AND ABOUT AGE, I SIMPLY LOVE YOUNG BLOOD (NOT THAT IM OLD, BEING A TEEN HAS ITS PERKS):**

**SETH BLACK: 16 AND A NAÏVE VIRGIN XD IM CRUEL!**

**JACOB BLACK: 21 (MIGHT PAIR HIM WITH PAULY ^_^)**

**PAUL ADAMIRE: 23 (STILL SHORT TEMPERED BUT MUUUUCH MORE FLUFFY AROUND JACOB, BUT NOT AT FIRST K?)**

**SAM ULEY: 25 (THE EVIL, SLACK ALPHA [ONLY TOWARDS SETH AND JACOB BECAUSE OF SOME ISSUE WHICH IS IMPORTATN]**

**JARED ?: 17 (UH, JARED…UM, IM GONNA MAKE HIM THE OPTIMISTIC KID, THE SMILING ONE :P)**

**QUIL ATAERA(?): 19 (THE SMART ONE, LIKE A TACTITIAN, BUT BRAIN-WISE, HE AND SETH ARE VERY CLOSE :D)**

**ISABELLA SWAN: 89 (17 IS ACTUAL AGE, SHE AND ALICE BECOME VERY CLOSE WITH SETH AND JACOB BEFORE THEY PHASE, BUT THEY ARE'NT GONNA 'SMELL BAD' TO SETH OR JACOB)**

**EDWARD CULLEN: 109(?) (I THINK THAT WAS HIS AGE, OH WELL, NEVER A EDDY FAN ANWAY, SAME AS HIS ORIGINAL PERSONA)**

**EVERY OTHER CULLEN ARE THEIR SAME PERSONA'S, EXCEPT ROSALIE, AFTER READING 'FAME MONSTER' BY GOINGAGA, I MIGHT NOT RESIST MAKING HER EPIC LIKE THAT.**

**OK LET US BEGIN THE SAD TORTURE THAT IS THE YUMMY WOLF PACK!**

**DISCLAIMER: OH-EM-GEE, REALY? DO I OWN THEM? IF I DID, I WOULD TEAM UP WITH GOINGAGA AND MAKE THE ULTIMATE MXM DREAM HAPPEN XD, OH YEAH, THE PLOT IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!**

**Seth's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting the passenger-side window. I look over the horizon and there stood a mighty cliff with waves crashing into its side.

I should introduce myself, my name is Seth Black, my hair is short but enough to slightly spike the front, I'm russet coloured skin and I've been told I have a massive grin that usually never left, in the past maybe that was the case.

My brother Jacob has nearly identical hairstyle as me, short but not too short, his build towers mine, I'm toned and not big whereas he's tanned, big and buff but not like body-builder, more like an athlete's build. Some people say I remind them of Jacob when he was younger.

I nearly forgot, Jacob and I aren't related, he found me on the road a few years back, dying, starving and homeless. Since that day, I took on his family name and now we're on our way to visit his family. Not to my realisation, Jacob was talking to me. "Sorry, I dazed out, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Take a look outside, Seth." He replied with a smile. I turn around and look out, we had arrived at a reservation called 'La Push'. As we drove on, we came up to Jacob's best friend's house. It was like a cottage, two storeys tall, sliding glass door at the front and it was made of wood all around. As I stepped out of the red truck, I noticed a young woman attending to what seemed like a garden if lilies. Jacob ran behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" he asked cheekily while slowly swaying side to side.

"Um, let's see…" Emily brought up her hand to Jacob's mouth and outlined the jaw and felt the smile. "Jacob?" Jacob let go and she turned around, much to her joy it was Jacob and they embraced each other into a very long hug. "How are you, I haven't seen you for two whole years, Jake?" she asked, curious to where he had been.

"I was busy with studies and now that I'm finished I decided to come home to you guys." Jacob said with a blinding smile, his trademark as I call it. As they let each other go, Emily looked at me, confused at this addition.

"And who's this, Jake?" Emily asked while walking over, scanning me as she approached. "Jacob never had a younger brother before…" she kept staring at me. I was beginning to feel vulnerable. Jake came to my rescue and slung his arm around my smaller frame.

"He's my new brother. I found him lost and alone on the road and took him in." Jake said with a sullen voice, obviously he didn't want to remind of that say. "Seth, this is Emily, I've known her since childhood, you can trust her if I'm not around." I stretched out my hand to her and she met me halfway as we shook our hands.

"Pleasure." I said with a small grin.

"How very mannered." Emily stated, clearly impressed.

"Don't let him fool you, Emms, he's shifty." Jake said while messing up my hair.

"Since you're here, come inside. I made muffins." Emily said, hoping to lure us in.

"Sure." I answered and ran inside, I loved muffins, they reminded me of…never mind.

-IN THE WOODS-

SAM'S POV:

"_Alright, patrols are over, go get some guys." I could smell something new, something like cinnamon caught my nose but I didn't know who it was._

_The pack had already shifted and left whereas I went to the edge of the cliff where we usually dive from._

_I shifted back to my human form and dressed myself in my usual cut jeans and ravens. _I sighed into the wind, I looked down onto chest and saw the scar that trailed from my left shoulder down to the bottom of my right rib-cage. The memories poured in, the hurt, the deceit I suffered from the one I called friend I few years back. They left me to die, those people I once called family…Harry Clearwater. The name sent me into a fit of rage and I started beating into trees everywhere until my knuckles bled. Why did I always remember these memories! "WHY!" I yelled over the cliff and fell to my knees. I refused to seem weak in front of my pack. I stood up and began to jog back to Emily's place, I needed the time alone, I needed to think.

-Emily's House-

SETH'S POV:

A few minutes ago, a bunch of guys entered the house and started gorging themselves almost instantly. I sat on the front porch just wondering, what happened to me now? I thought on the question for several minutes until I got up and decided to explore the woods for a little while.

As soon as I entered, my senses were overwhelmed, so much green to see, so many exotic smells, so much feeling. I smiled without knowing, just being here I felt safe. I went deeper and deeper into the woods and then I thought it's time to go back. Not until I saw big footprints.

I approached the site and it looked like the paw of some dog or wolf. I followed the trail, being the curious little kid I was and I came back…to Emily's place?

"Seth, what are you doing up there, come meet the gang!" Jake yelled towards me but I kept thinking: the trail ends here? I shrugged it off and entered the house. They all towered me and they all wore only cut jeans and some brand of shoes. The biggest one I saw was a guy named Paul Adamire. I came to learn that Paul has a short fuse but what I also learned is that he kept staring at Jacob. Quil and Jared didn't ask much but wondered how I was liking it here. Of course I didn't like It here yet, it was alien to me. Embry just smiled and listened, not wanting to freak me out more than I already am.

"Uh-oh, here comes 'captain' Paul snickered to the others and prepared a fake salute. The other guys all stiffened and looked like soldiers except for Emily and Jake, who seems unfazed. Not a second later, a man walked into Emily's house and towered over everyone, just slightly taller than Paul. Once again, me and him shared the same hair, like everyone else in here. His muscles were toned and bulging round. His russet coloured skin was dazzling. His facial expression was turned to anger at the sight of me.

"Sam?" Emily asked due to him staring at me like he's going to kill me. "what's wrong?"

Sam looked like a volcano and opened his mouth, "You…what's you're name?" he asked in deadly silence.

"S-Seth…Black." I said after a lag, and he looked at me harder.

"You're REAL name?" he asked again in that same silent tone. I hated saying my real name but for some reason I was compelled to tell the truth.

"Seth Clearwater." There was a gasp from Emily and everyone else quietened down. I dare not look at his eyes because I could see he was angry but what for! I don't even know him! He walked up to me and hit me for no reason. I was on the floor cupping my stinging cheek. I stood up and read to confront him when Paul stood between us. Paul was staring at my assaulter and after a staring match the guy left. Leaving me to feel angry, confused and…upset.

Already, my life sucked for no apparent reason. Everyone relaxed and Emily tended to me. 'Welcome to La Push' I thought to myself.

_**WHAT AN ASSHOLE YOU ARE SAM, TO THINK I LOVE YOU XD**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK, OBVIOUSLY SETH'S PREVIOUS LIFE HAS AFFECTED SAM, BUT I PROMISE THAT IS TE ONLY TIME SAM TOUCHES SETH, OTHERWISE I WILL KILL HIM. SETH WASN'T VERY TALKATIVE IN THIS CHAPTER, BU IN THE NEXT ONE THEY ALL TALK AND ARE OPEN, I INTRODUCE THE CULLEN'S AND TO CLEAR ANOTHER THING, SAM AND EMILY ARE BRO AND SIS :P**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND I HOPE GOINGAGA READS THIS, I LOVE HER WORK AND ADMIRE HER, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INPSIRED THIS STORY!**_


	2. Uneasy Feelings

**CHAPTER TWOOO!**

**YEAH IM LIKING THIS STORY AND HOW ITS GOING, IM INTRODUCING THE CULLENS' AND WHATEVERS, AND I'VE DECIDED TO BASE ROSALIE'S PERSONA LOOSLY OFF GOINNGAGA'S ROSALIE, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME :P**

**UH, I FORGOT TO MENTION LEAH DIDN'T I? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO INCLUDE HER IN THE STORY, IM AT A LOSS…:/**

**JACOB SHOULD PHASE IN A FEW CHAPTERS, SETH SHOULD FOLLOW AFTER HIM VERY QUICKLY. SAM AND SETH MOMENTS IN THIS ONE THAT IM PRETTY HAPPY ABOUT AND LASTLY, PAUL AND JAKE FLIRTING!**

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO own this, in MY mind :P nah jokes im too dumb to think of twilight! LOOOOOLZ**

**EMILY'S POV:**

I was preparing an ice pack for Seth's now reddening face. I couldn't believe that my own brother would just hit someone he barely just met. After finishing the pack I began walking slowly back to the lounge room which was dead silent. "Seth, here, it'll help." I offered the ice pack which he cautiously took.

"Thanks…" Seth mumbled almost inaudibly. I decided to return to the kitchen and start dinner but when Sam got back, he's going to get the biggest lecture in his life.

**SETH'S POV:**

The feeling of ice against my still burning cheek stung but only for a moment. Jake was talking to the gang while I sat silently, still trying to piece together the ordeal. Some guy sees me, asked for my name and then hit me. That's about it. I kept trying to understand WHY?

Beginning to get angry, I stood up and went to the kitchen in order to help Emily (I forgot to describe Emily, so to cut it shortly EVERYONE in this story is a bit of both from book and movie when it comes to looks but Emily is COMPLETELY from the movie, only difference is that she doesn't have the scar…yet). Hopefully I'll cool down.

As soon as I entered, the sweet scent of chocolate overwhelmed me, there was SO much of it. "Hey, Emily." I greeted in my biggest, genuine smile. She looked over at me and showed relief when she noticed the redness became dull and nearly gone.

"Hey, Seth, Just in time, I need help and-"I cut her short when I took over in mixing the dough and chocolate chips. She was stunned for two reasons. One is that I knew what she had asked of me before she spoke. Secondly is how expertly I was at cooking. Emily raised one eyebrow and shrugged, not wanting to bother me while I started shaping the dough.

As I was shaping the dough, something stirred in me, something I haven't felt for years…Anger. I didn't understand it. I just got so angry that I started PUCNHING the dough. I just kept hitting it and hitting until my mind formed it into something…a face. HIS FACE! I began to rip the dough apart in a desperate attempt to erase his image…Sam's image.

Emily, having noticed how distraught I was becoming grabbed my hands so I stopped. "Seth?" Emily eyed me carefully. I was near tears but what for!

I left the kitchen without even second glancing back, I ran outside and into the woods. I decided to run to that cliff, maybe I could be alone there…

**SAM'S POV:**

What did I do? I hit him…I hit Seth. I've never felt so ashamed. I took out my anger on some kid who doesn't even remember me.

I looked over the edge of the cliff and my heart began to race, the adrenaline already coursing throughout my body. It's like, each time I jump, I feel new, as if all my burdens wash away with the ocean.

I began walking backwards, to give me enough momentum. I breathed slowly and began sprinting, being part wolf meant I was faster than any Olympic athlete. I catapulted my body forward and got into a swan dive. The wind resisting against my fall felt like I had wings.

What felt like minutes happened in mere seconds; I hit the ocean at full force, the cold, merciless waves igniting a sense within me. The need to…survive? Why would I feel THAT of all things?

I swam at a steady pace towards the greyish shores of La Push. 'I might as well go for a round two, before I get scolded by Emily.' I though with grimace, she was scary when upset or angry.

I started to jog back up the steep path that led to the cliff. The feeling of being in a forest that I have come to call home has a serene feeling to it. As I made it to the clearing I saw him. Seth. I could smell that signature scent of his: the scent of sweet cinnamon.

I slowly decided to apologise to him about my earlier actions. I cautiously began approaching Seth when I suddenly began examining him. The way his hooded jumper seemed a bit TOO big for him, his baggy pants that seemed to pass his ankles and his short hair, spiked at the front, resembled mine.

As I got nearer to him, I could hear his shallow breath, much more like panting. I decided to be bold and just greet him, not that he'd be happy to see me.

"Seth?"

**SETH'S POV:**

"Seth?" That voice, that infuriating yet gentle voice. I didn't turn my head but did look through the corner of my eye to see him. He was drenched from head-to-toe. His now flat hair seemed very…cute? His brown muscles now glistened with the now setting sun and his cut jeans went from a bright blue to a darker shade. I blushed as I realised that I was staring at him but kept that cold wall up that I made. I didn't want anyone near me, I didn't want anyone to know.

"What?" I answered very coldly, clearly showing that I didn't want to be near him. "Here to hit me again?" I said sharply, I could see that Sam flinched at the accusation.

"Well, I was actually going to apologise for what I did earlier, if you would accept it?" Sam seemed to be HOPING that I would but I had other plans.

"Get lost, I'm not going to accept ANY apology from YOU." I spoke the last word like venom, who does he think he is, expecting me to accept this crap!

"Seth, please I'm trying here, I'd rather we start fresh." Sam kept getting nearer and nearer to me and I began to shift uncomfortably. "Please, I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely. A part of me was yelling just accept it, he meant no harm whereas another part of me said let him wallow in his pity. I decided for cruelty.

"Go waste someone else's time!" I yelled. I always hated being pressured into something I didn't want to do. I kept moving backwards away from him, trying to get as far as I can.

"Seth listen, I-". I jumped back and then saw horror in his eyes and then I felt weightless. "SETH!" Sam yelled and…jumped? Oh yeah, there was a cliff. Why am I so calm that I'm about to probably die?

I hit the cold ocean HARD, the pain almost unbearable, I felt my mind blanking out. At least finally, I get to leave all the pain, the hurt behind but what about Jake, how would he feel? What about Sam…?

-Emily's House-/ **JACOB's POV (your probably thinking 'ABOUT FUCKING TIME!')**

We were sitting at the table enjoying a dinner…except me. Seth isn't home yet, Sam is out and didn't come back, Emily is upset and I'm trying to avoid looking at Paul. He's been looking at me since I arrived and I'll admit, he's VERY attractive…sexy. What kills me more is that he is the ONLY person on the table still clad in his cut jeans, the only difference is that he's barefoot but when I think about how natural he is, it's kind of a turn on…

I was neatly eating the food on my plate, thanks to my table manners but when I looked up, I saw Paul digging his hands into the food, completely a mess. It was cute but I refuse to admit any feelings. The last time I got into a relationship it didn't end well, the guy tried getting into my pants, I refused, nearly got raped (THANK GOD FOR NOSY NEIGHBOUS), saved by neighbours and never heard from him again. However, something about Paul just ignites that feeling in me over and over again.

"So…how is everyone?" Emily tried to start a conversation, in order to kill the awkward silence that enveloped us. "Jake?" she looked towards me, expecting me to start. I sighed loudly.

"Well, nothing really, just moved here into your house since you insisted, which I extremely appreciate." I smiled and I noticed Paul was looking at me, point blank but I refused to look back at him. Paul smirked and decided to go next.

"Well, I happen to know someone I like but that person refuses to even speak to me." Paul stated sadly, I had a little feeling this was directed at me but then I realised that Paul was a smartass anyway so I gave it no thought. Pointless feelings. The rest of the group talked among themselves about the day whereas, I decided to go wash up, to spare Emily the trouble.

**PAUL'S POV:**

I sat in the chair when Jacob left, I was downright fucking pissed. I'm trying right, so why the fuck isn't he even acknowledging me? Aren't I good enough!

I began to tremble at the sudden anger I was feeling but I knew better so slowly but surely calmed myself down. "Thanks for the meal Emily, I'm just gonna go help Jake, ok?"I told her. I WILL find out what his problem with me is.

As soon as I entered the kitchen my heart began to race and I became nervous, should I take the plunge and just tell him or should I do it the 'Paul Way'? Jacob having to notice my presence gave me a glance but as quick as he looked, he looked away.

"Jake, can we talk?" I asked, even though I was going to press on the matter anyway.

"Sure, what about?" he asked in a shaky voice. He was nervous. I decided to take advantage of this moment and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist, pretty fast move but hey, it's me. Jake stiffened in my hold and I put my head on the junction between his neck and shoulder, just smelling him is enough for now…nope I'm joking. I turn him around too fast for him to react and we lock eyes. The world felt weightless, everything around us turned black and the only thing I could see was the light coming from Jacob and as fast as it happened and it stopped. I had imprinted. OH FUCK YES I IMPRINTED!

I was about to kiss Jacob, mind you he seemed eager as well but our little moment was cut short when Emily's scream filled the house I grudgingly let go of MY Jake to see the problem.

When we came into the living room, the first thing I saw was a pale and barely breathing Seth being held protectively by Sam. Man-Oh-Man, this isn't going to end well is it?

**SO…WAS IT ANY GOOD?**

**A FEW MOMENTS ON WHERE SAM/SETH/JACOB IS MORE OPEN, BUT IM TRYING TO GO AT A SLOW PACE AND NOT RUSH IT AT ALL.**

**ON A SIDE NOTE: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT GOINNGAGA IS A GUY! WOW, MINDFUCK RIGHT?**

**I KNOW I SAID I'D INTRODUCE THE CULLENS BUT WHEN I WENT OVER THE STORY, I JUST COULDN'T FIT THEM IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT REST ASSURED THAT THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GURANTEE.**

**I MIGHT CHANGE THE SUMMARY AS WELL, I WANTED A CRUEL SAM BUT NOW IM THINKING OF A CLOSED OFF AND CRUEL SETH IS BETTER, SO I'LL REDO THE SUMMARY IN THE NET CHAPTER.**

**AS PER USUAL REVIEW PLEASE AND SOMEONE GET GAGA HERE, I WANT HIS OPINION :P**

**LOTS OF LOVE, MIST!**


	3. Cradled In Your Arms

**WITH THE DREADED RETURN OF SCHOOL, I'M MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS USUAL…NAH IM JOKING, I BLUDGE EVERYTHING AND STILL PASS XD WEIRD RIGHT?**

**OK, SO THIS TIME, WE'RE GOING TO START WITH THE CULLENS AND AS STATED BEFORE, MY ROSALIE WILL BE SIMILAR TO GOINNGAGA'S ROSALIE BECAUSE THAT LADY IS JUST WIN! (AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED GOINNGAGA, SECIND TIME AROUND MUST BE UPDATED, I'LL KILL…UH, SOMEONE, ANYONE!)**

**OH YEAH, WE'LL DO THAT COMPULSORY FLASHBACK WITH HOW SAM GETS TO JACOB BLAHBLAHBLAH, YOU'RE THINKING 'GOD, SHUT UP' :P**

**UM, THAT'S ABOUT ALL MY A/N ACTUALLY, SO EVERYONE BE NICE AND REVIEW WEN YOU'RE DONE, I'D HATE TO PUT THAT REVIEW QUOTA THAT MOST AUTHORS DO :3**

**DISCLAIMER: CURSE YOU STEPHANIE MEYER AND YOUR SUPER HOT IMAGINATION! I DON'T OWN IT, BUT SO HELP ME LORD I WILL MAKE SOMETHING LIKE IT!**

Bella's POV:

We came up to the mini-mansion situated somewhere inside a forest near my home town: Forks. The seemingly elegant palace was two-storeys tall, mostly white and a tint of grey and most of the inner house was visible because of the glass doors we had. "Home, Sweet Home, I guess." I un-enthusiastically stated.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, the feeling, the smell, the sight of being home were kind of relaxing. I met gazes with my husband, Edward Cullen. (I ain't describing him, I never liked Cullens…cept Rosalie and Emmet, OMG CUTIE PIES!)

Edward and I met during the Great Depression, which was WAY before many of you were around. I was a mortal, my parents had left me on the streets because they were broke and didn't want me bringing them down anymore than they already were. I wandered the broken down street of New York and happened to run into a hungry vampire. I mean, what are the odds of seeing ANYTHING like that, I'll tell you: Zilch. After I was 'Turned', I was made acquainted with the family and was readily accepted by them all, ESPECIALLY Rosalie Hale.

I broke out of my seemingly infinite daydream until I noticed that everyone moved inside without me. I pouted as I started to walk inside the warm haven but then I had this feeling down in my gut, like someone needed help. I had this passive ability where I could sense people who are in danger and protect them…if I knew where they even were.

As if on cue to ruin my day further, it began to downpour. "My life has just gotten better tenfold." I announced meekly as the rain drowned out any sound. I'll check town later and see if the Young's were still around, good friends…

Sam's POV:

"SETH!" I literally catapulted myself off of flat ground to try and reach Seth in time but to my despair, I missed his soft, smaller hand by a hair. Without hesitation, I jumped off the deadly cliff. If Seth hit the bottom without some sort of support, his spine will snap. With this blood-curdling thought in my head, as I fell I reached out my hand.

Everything was happening so slowly that it felt like a suspenseful movie. I gave myself a little more weight to the front of my body to give that little speed boost and to my surprise, it worked. I grabbed Seth's arm and brought him to my embrace, all the while I turned my back to the ocean in order to protect Seth as much as possible.

I hit the water at such speed that I would figure if I wasn't a shifter, I would've died instantly. I breached the water as fast as I could manage so Seth could breathe. He was breathing alright but I knew there is only so much a fragile human could handle.

I turned and began to swim towards shore and I saw a wave coming at us, threatening to hurl us into the cliff-side. I dived underwater and saw wave after wave hitting the cliff, I saw many more through the foggy surface and knew Seth couldn't last that long.

Running out of options, I did the only thing I could to supply air to him. I met our lips so I could give him that few bit of seconds. His lips were moving against mine while he was unconscious. While I did subtly enjoy the sensation, I had to get him away from here.

I swam beneath the surface as fast as my body could just so I could see Seth another day. I was confused by these emotions. it wasn't that I liked Seth. Maybe it was just that need to save someone. That must be the reason.

Now, I too, was running out of breath and I saw that my feet could trail sand lightly. That was the only signal I needed. I breached the surface and breathed in so much air I think my lungs could've exploded. I walked onto the shore while cradling Seth. It was all my fault again. He nearly died because I persisted. I kept feeling ashamed.

When I looked at Seth, he was trembling and barely breathing, I had to reach Emily's quick. I began to jump from tree to tree in order to get there as fast as possible, while in my mind I thought, "Please be alright, Seth…"

PRESENT TIME –EMILY'S HOUSE (YES THAT WAS A FLASHBACK, SORRY FOR NOT NOTING THAT)

Emily stared at me wide-eyed like it was my fault. "Sam, what happened!" she yelled at the top of her voice but my body had other plans.

"Em…help…Se-" I could not utter another word, my body fell to the wooden floor, the fatigue ushered my body into slumber but not before I saw Seth's body move a little. 'You're ok…'

Rosalie's POV:

I was extremely moody and pouting, how Bella dragged me to go see some old friends was beyond me. I was a busy woman here, things to do and places to be! "Come on, Rosie, it won't be for long, just for a couple of minutes would be great." Bella said with pleading eyes. How Edward declined what this girl said was beyond my mind.

"Fine but only for a few minutes." I finally agreed that ruining her day wouldn't be that much fun.

As we walked for what seemed like hours, we came to a nice cabin in the middle of the forest. "Ah, FINALLY, my feet are KILLING me!" As we got closer, my nose was assaulted by a smell, not werewolf, we were used to that. This smelled like something bad…something like death. Not a second later, Bella was at the front door to see a group of boys huddled over a larger body while a young woman was tending to a boy upstairs. No, I couldn't see but I could sense it, the way the boy's blood was rushing to keep him alive.

Bella and I stepped inside to be greeted by growls and such from the boys. Each one deadlier than the last but couldn't do anything until their 'Alpha' woke up. "Sit down, fleabags, we're here to see Emily Young, thanks." I nodded towards the stairs so Bella could go and maybe help the kid while I had a staring contest with a bunch of kids. "What, am I that pretty?" I said with a mischievous smile.

Emily's POV:

Seth was dying and I couldn't do anything. His lungs weren't working properly and we had already tried the ambulance but then I remembered that the nearest one was in Forks and that was more than an hour away.

I made him as comfortable as possible, maybe, just maybe, Seth would pull through or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

As I stood quietly, I was greeted by the sight of a young girl, maybe a year or so younger than me but there was this aura of wisdom around her. "Are you…Emily Young?" she quizzed me, deciding that lying would get me nowhere.

"Yes and you are…?" I wanted her name as well. It would be uncanny if she refused anyway.

"Of course, please excuse me. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella please." Swan…oh, of course, the young girl who lived here in my parents' time but had to move for…special reasons.

"I've heard about you, Bella but I kind of have my hands full right now with someone." I sadly said as I turned to look at Seth. "He's been moving around but not saying anything nor opening his eyes."

Bella walked towards Seth and crouched over his face. "May I?" she asked and I curiously stared at her and nodded. Bella's mouth was right over Seth's. She parted his lips and exhaled. It seemed like mist was seeping out of her mouth and into his.

Bella stood up and smiled. "I'll leave you to it, may I visit soon to see how he is doing?" she sounded as if pleading.

"Of course Bella, but what DID you do?" I wondered in vain.

"Secret" Bella smiled and walked downstairs and left. Not even a minute later, Seth eyes grew wide open and inhaled as much air as he could and sat up in distress.

"Seth?" I said while slowly walking towards him. He looked at me than began to cry hysterically. He jumped and ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Seth…" I was at a loss for words.

"Where is he!" he screamed at me as ii knew the answer.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"I WANT TO SEE SAM!" He yelled between hiccups. Seth cared for him? Maybe it was because Sam saved his life? Whatever it was, it wasn't my business.

"Sam is alright, he's resting downstairs." I told him and he dashed past me and down the stairs.

Seth's POV:

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Sam sitting up on the couch surrounded by the guys. When I saw him, I felt a pang in my chest, what is this feeling?

"Sam?" I said rather self-consciously. I was looking down at my feet while he ran up and then suddenly stopped in front of me. "Thanks for saving me…" I sincerely said but Sam slumped as if expecting me to say something else.

"It's alright, I had to save you. It was my fault." I couldn't believe what I heard, Sam was blaming himself? I decided to be brave and looked up into his eyes. Then a feeling of weightlessness came over me as I stared into beautiful *hazel eyes. Sam seemed shocked and then ran outside in a hurry and disappeared from my sight.

"What was that feeling?" I said while placing my hand on my beating heart without realising.

**NOT AS LONG AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT IM GETTING SOMEHWERE RIGHT?**

***ABOUT THE EYES, IM GONNA LOOK INTO THAT, HOPEFULLY IT IS OR WAS IT GREEN :/ STUPID SAM AND HIS EPIC SEXINESS.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND DON'T THINK SETH IS GONNA OPEN JUST YET, I MAY NOT BE ADDING A VILLAIN TO THE STORY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GONNA BE ALL LOVEYDOVEY, SETH WILL BE CLOSED, I CAN ASSURE YOU :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE, AND LOTS OF LOVE FROM YOUR TRULY, MIST/ATRUM (WHATEVER MY PROFILE NAME SAYS, I FORGET MY OWN PROFILE NAME XD)**

**ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO CREDIT GOINNGAGA FOR INSPIRING THIS STORY! 3**

**I PROBS WON'T UPDATE TILL 9****TH**** OF FEBUARY K?**

**G'NIGHT KIDDIES!**


	4. I Found You

**OMG, I KNOW I SAID 9****TH**** OF FEBUARY, I'M A BAD WRITER T_T**

**BEFORE THE A/N, I JUST WANTED TO ANSWER A QUESTION FROM A REVIEWER: NO, SAM AND SETH HAVE NEVER LOCKED EYES WITH EACH OTHER, I TRIED TO KEEP THEM AWAY UNTIL THIS POINT, I KINDA DID THE SAME THING WITH JAKE AND PAUL.**

**OK, A/N TIME, IT'S SHORT:**

**I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A VILLAIN TO ADD INTO THE STORY. NO, NOT EVIL MURDEROUS VILLAIN…THAT SOUNDS GOOD ACTUALLY, OR I COULD DO A LOVE TRIANGLE…BUT WHO WOULD I ADD INTO THIS. FYI, I CHANGED SETH A LITTLE, JACOB PHASES BUT HE DOESN'T, MEANING THIS WHOLE 'I IMPRINTED ON YOU, NOW LOVE ME' THING IS NOT GONNA GO WELL WITH SETH AT ALL :D.**

**I PLAN ON UPDATING 'NEW LIFE' AND MY OTHER DYING STORY 'LOVE IS TOO RARE' ON MARCH 3****RD****(SAME DAY DISSIDIA 012 COMES OUT XD) SINCE I FELT REALLY BAD FOR JUST LEAVING IT :/**

**LET'S START!**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES, MAKING ME WRITE THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, NO S.M, I DON'T OWN YOUR SUPER-SMEXY CHARACTERS! HAPPY! BUT THE PLOT IS MINE, SUCK ON THAT!**

Seth's POV:

I sat on the creaky porch, still figuring out how Sam could have saved me if I really did fall of the cliff. It just wasn't humanly possible to survive that if you're falling dead flat, unless you dived but that's not the point.

I stood up a bit too quick and got hit with a dizzy spell, making me see black…and a black wolf watching me…! I sucked in air and screamed for help. "JAKE, SOMEONE, THERE'S A KILLER WOLF AND IT'S BIGGER THAN ME!" I heard the rush of feet run at me and turned to run behind them.

"Uh, Seth, there's nothing out there." Paul said as he began walking towards the dense green of the forest.

"I know what I saw, it was HUGE, and jet black and it was looking at ME!" I frantically waved my hands to emphasise what I saw.

"Seth…that's the longest sentence I heard you say in a year…" Jake said with a small grin. A blush crept on my face, it was true though, I used to be so talkative until that day Jake found me. 'Stupid parents…' My thoughts were cut short when he walked in but there was something off about him this time. I still detested him but for what reason? Sure he hit me for no reason at all but still…there was something about him that was familiar. I shook my head and stared at him with a cold glare. He saw my look and then…looked to the floor?

"What the hell?" I thought out loud…woops.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault you nearly…" Sam had his fists clenched so tight, he knuckles were white. "I'll stay away from you from now on." Sam began to head towards the door, broken and ashamed.

I sighed out loud. "Where are you going, you LIVE here, I should be the one leaving you." I said unsympathetically as I bumped through him and towards anywhere I could go but as I walked, I felt a presence following me too. This feeling if paranoia caused me to begin running. Not towards the safety of Emily's house but to the bigger white house I could now see on the hill. I made a final dash and hoping that there was no one behind me if I turned around but with my luck, no.

I stopped in my tracks when some guy in a black coat jumped down from a tree in front of me. As he stood up from his crouched position, I could see he was taller than me. He had shoulder length black spiky hair and I do mean SPIKY. He seemed tanned and his eyes were crimson red. I felt so weak and vulnerable near this guy. He didn't seem…normal.

"Hello, Seth my dear. How is the night treating you?"Is he serious? Wait a minute he knows me?

"Do I know you?" I asked. He began taking small steps towards me and I away from him.

"So it IS true. You have amnesia." He began to chuckle in a deep threatening kind of laugh. "Don't be afraid Seth, you may not remember me but I so remember you…"His tone dropped very low, he went from laughing and crazy to quiet and deadly.

I didn't see how it happened but I was thrown into the side of a tree and I could hear a sick cracking sound echo through my ears. "You think you get away after what you and your family did to me!" He roared out.

"I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FAMILY AND I DON'T KNOW YOU, FREAK!" I wasn't going to waver over some creep. He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground, cutting my breath off.

"Well, you ARE the last of your family anyway…it took me TWO YEARS to find the last Clearwater heir and now my prize is here!" He began to tighten his grip on my throat and then suddenly I could breathe. Above me stood a drop dead gorgeous woman with flowing blonde hair and golden eyes in a tight white jeans and button up shirt which wasn't covering much up. I saw the heel of her shoe collide with his face, sending him into a bunch of boulders.

"Hands off, paedophile!" He warned, raising her left knee up, preparing to strike again. "Leave, unless you want to try my gender for the rest of eternity." She seemed more agile than him but for some reason I kept thinking she wasn't enough.

The guy stood up slowly and rubbed his cracked face. Cracked? "We'll finish this another time Seth, since I know where you are now…" He jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"You okay?" she held out her hand as she asked. I took it with caution, I mean, she just kicked a guy into boulders AND smashing them.

"Thanks." I muttered and then a throbbing pain took over my leg and no sooner, some MASSIVE guy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I wasn't going to protest. Too tired…

Rosalie's POV

"THAT WAS CRAZY!" Emmet said loudly, a massive grin on his face. "You totalled that guy!" God, I love compliments but I don't have an ego the size of Mount Everest either.

"Just get him to Carlisle before you end up worse than him." I breathed out, just not in the mood to deal with all this shit. I walked up the steps but not before looking back and scanning the area. I could still smell that creep.

When I entered, the first thing I saw was Bella jumping on Emmet to try and get the kid but he was SO tall, it was pointless. I saw Carlisle walk down the brown steps, hand on railing.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle questioned, all the while inspecting the kid on Emmet. "Emmet?" He looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh, well, you see. Hehehe…" Emmet trailed off…idiot.

"The kid was attacked by some rogue vampire, I saved him, Emmet carried, blah blah blah.".. I've been rather pissy lately though. Still…this could prove a problem.

? POV

"This is too easy, I have Seth, Sam AND Rosalie all in one little package." I grinned maniacally. Soon, I would bathe in their blood for what they did to me…they will pay.

"Rosalie's betrayal, Sam's ignorance and Seth…to think I once cared for him. No mercy the next time we meet…my love." I kissed the rose I held in my hands and let it fall to the ground. "YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY PAIN!" I Jumped through the trees to plan my next move.

**:O ROSALIE AND SAM ARE IN ON IT TOO! AHA, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA…NEITHER DID I :P**

**HE IS AN 'OC' OBVIOUSLY, BUT I'M GOING T MAKE HIM MORE COMPLEX THAN HE SHOULD BE. SO WADDAYA THINK VILLAIN AND EX-LOVER?**

***SIGH* HE'S SO COOL…BTW, I KNOW IT'S A TWILIGHT FIC BUT I JUST CANNOT RESIST ADDING THIS NEXT CHARACTER, I WON'T TELL WHO SHE IS BUT SHE IS VERY POPULAR AMONG FICTION GIRLS AND WELL…LET'S JUST SAY 'DILLY DALLY, SHILLY SHALLY' XD *MAKING HER A WEREWOLF TOO SO YAY, MORE GIRL POWER!***

**SEE YOU CUTE PEOPLE MARCH 3****RD****…MAYBE EARLIER, NAH, I'LL POST A MINI PROFILE FOR THE MISTER BLOOD EYES AND MISS DILLY DALLY SHILLY SHALLY SO DON'T EXPECT A 'CHAPTER' BUT MORE OF A CHARCTER PROFILE THINGY. IM OUT!**


	5. I've Got A Job For You

**HELLOOOO PEEPS :P!**

**SO, HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER OF ONE OF MY MORE STEADY STORIES, THIS CHAPTER IS OVIOUSLY DONE, THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE IS ALSO DONE BUT I'M RELEASING THAT ON THE 23****RD****, I SHOULD BE HANGED FOR THAT AND THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT IS NEARLY DONE AND THAT SHOULD BE RELEASED ON THE 25****TH****. SEE, I AIN'T SO BAD :L.**

***SIGH* I LOVE THIS CHAPTER FOR MANY REASONS. ONE OF THEM BECAUSE TIFA IS IN IT ALONG WITH YUNA! :D BUT NOT JUST TIFA, BUT HER LAST NAME IS THE REAL SHOCKER :D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DULL THOUGH :/ I JUST DON'T THINK IT WORKS, BUT YOU ARE THE READERS SO DO WHAT YOU DO BEST…READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: -.- REALLY TIRED OF THESE. NO S.M. I DON'T OWN YOUR CHARACTERS AND NO S.E I DON'T OWN YOUR CHARACTERS EITHER BUT ATRUM IS MINEMINEMINEMINE!**

Tifa's POV:

I sighed out quite loud but not one of boredom; of relief. I was finally home after so long and after being turned wolf, I couldn't wait to get home. I walked towards the wooden steps and heard what sounded like an argument inside. "Oh yeah, this place has DEFINITELY changed." I mumbled sarcastically with a smile.

When I stepped in, I saw Emily and some kid near Paul yelling at Sam really harsh. I mean, come on, he IS my brother and that is sad. I removed my black tennis shoes and leather gloves and revelled in the feeling of being barefoot, it does feel surprisingly good.

Completely ignoring the argument, I trudged to the kitchen and pulled out something to eat. Mud cake at Emily's house, still not shocked. I scanned the drawers for a fork to use. Hey, I AM a werewolf but I am not pigs like the other boys. Getting frustrated that I couldn't find the damn thing, I decided to ask for help. "Hey, Emms, you know where the freaking forks are?" I screamed out.

"Yeah, they're in the top-left cupboard." She answered, still unaware that it was me. I scoffed at how slow Emily was.

"Thanks a bunch!" I yelled back at her, waiting for the response that would make my day.

"You're welcome Ti-, I'll talk to YOU later Sam Uley." I heard the sound of heels touching hardwood and then she came into view, still beautiful as always. "Tifa? Wow, you've gotten so…different." She said while staring at me. It's no surprise, after being turned wolf, a lot of things changed. My hair shortened from being knee-low to shoulder height, my body became more fast and flexible…in more ways than one,( SHE'S STILL 'INNOCENT YOU CREEPS!) but the most annoying thing about this whole thing is, uh, how to put this…the size of my breasts, they became HUGE!

"When did you get back?" Emily asked before walking up and hugging me.

"I got back a few days ago, the vampires never seem to die when I'm around." I said jokingly, but the issue was serious, there was whole plague of the cold ones around. "So, what's the deal with yelling at Sam?" Don't misunderstand, Sam is older than me but I could so kick his ass even though he's the alpha.

"Sam has been…causing problems lately." She said almost grimly. "He exaggerates things and now caused Seth to leave and I don't know where he is and the poor kid is alone in the forest, probably not even on the Reservoir anymore and could be dead or worse…a snack!" Emily screamed while possibly hyperventilating.

"You mean Seth Clearwater?" Seth…I remember that kid. Innocent, naïve to the world's corruption, lost his family to some psycho.

"Yes, the same Seth you're thinking of." I turned to face the doorway to see Sam standing there, his mood: clearly, for lack of better phrase, fucked up. I stared at him, my face monotone.

"What did you do NOW?" I asked, it was one thing to screw up badly but it's a whole 'nother thing when you mess around with Seth Clearwater.

"I have a lot to tell you…" Sam said while looking away from me. Sam only did that when it was pretty bad and he was in fault. I cracked my knuckles and stared at him.

"I'm all ears, brother."

Seth's POV:

I woke up for what felt like the thousandth time that day. I looked around to see that I was in a mostly white room, the walls were decorated with pictures of the beach and water sports but the thing that caught my attention most was the girl who was writing on her desk. Her hair was LONG, ankle length from what I could tell but it tied tightly from the neck-down. Her short-short blue jeans were a bit too revealing, cloud coloured sash hanging from the right side of her hip. I couldn't name what she was wearing on top, but it seemed like it was tied from the back but leaving her front exposed, the only cover are the two sides that came around the back. She heard me moving around and turned to face me. Her eyes…one was Laguna green and the other was aqua blue, it was a dazzling sight to see. "I see your up." The girl said as she stood up from her seat and came to crouch near me. "You feeling ok?" her voice seemed to make me feel much better…almost happy.

"Yeah but where am I?" I asked while slowly getting up

"You don't remember anything?" she asked, seemingly worried.

"Should I? All I know is that my arm didn't break itself and what I THINK I remember isn't real." I snapped, what the hell, I just had a mood swing on some girl who was trying to help me. "Sorry…" I apologised while looking to the floor. She only laughed it off; her smile could possibly turn demons into angels.

"I don't think we're acquainted, my name is Yuna Cullen, you are…?" She asked, reaching her hand out.

"Seth Cl-…Seth Black." I said as I was reaching out my hand but before we could shake her door abruptly opened to show a death staring blond girl and Yuna just laughed nervously.

"Ah, don't mind the evil witch at my door. Just come down when you're ready." The girl named Yuna left me and my 'hero' in the room.

"I don't like formalities, name's Rosalie. When you're ready, you're going home whether you want to or not." With that seemingly easy intro, she was gone.

"Hello to you too…" I mumbled to myself, a little angry

Tifa's POV:

"So what you're saying is, you hit the kid then tried to apologise. Tried to talk but nearly ended up killing him over the cliff and now you're the reason he's gone?" I stated flatly. I didn't know my brother could this much damage in so little time of knowing the kid. "But the worst part is, you imprinted on him and let him leave…" I said while closing my eyes. My brother's blood was racing pretty fast, I could hear it from here.

"I'm so lost…I've caused more harm than before!" Sam yelled and slammed his fist onto the glass coffee table, shattering it across the floor. Sam ignored the pain in his wrist, he was so hurt that Seth walked out in him but more hurt because he thinks it's his fault. It got to the point where Sam was crying. An alpha NEVER cries.

"Sam…" I was going to comfort him but what could I do? Then, the most ingenious thought arises. "Sam, we're going to have a picnic tomorrow and you're coming, okay?" Sam looked up at me like I was crazy. It didn't matter, this was his only chance at fixing this problem and I know the perfect friend who could do it.

Atrum's POV:

I watched through the cover of trees, Seth was now under the protection of the Cullens now, eh? No matter, my only big problem is Rosalie and that girl called Yuna. "Not making this easy are they?" I jumped down from the 20m tree and landed in a crouched position, the autumn leaves crunching below me. "Well, I can't do this alone now can I?" With that I began walking towards the La Push beach. One of my little abilities is that I can mask my scent from those wet dogs.

I came to the Cliffside and dived under the water, which would probably cause a human to fly right back out. After searching under the murky water, I found the cave I was looking for. I climbed inside, my black coat now clinging to my body and my eyes now a ocean blue. I could never explain why my eye colours always changed to suit my surroundings.

Looking around the barren cave I found the person I was looking for. "Nex, get up, I need your assistance in something now!" I yelled before kicking his bed upside down.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU SERIOUS, I WAS TAKING A NAP YOU FUCKWIT!" Nex roared. Nex was a foul mouthed and brutal bastard. His hair was messy and draped down to his waist and it was a dirty white colour. His eyes were always hungry, always black and he looked like he was on steroids and like other vamps, was white. I could never explain how I had this tanned skin.

"Shut your mouth and listen, I need you to go on a job." I said while smirking.

"Oh, what kinda job we talkin' bout 'ere?" he said, getting interested.

"It'll start off as recon and then you'll go undercover and get to know someone."

"Who's the target?" Nex asked while walking over to his giant claymore. Where did he even get that?

"Seth Clearwater." I answered with a smile and Nex returned the smile but with a dose of death to it.

"I'll happily take on the job, Atrum." Nex answered before cleaving a boulder in two.

'This is it, step one of my plan, be careful Seth, no one can save you THIS time from me.' I thought while my hand trailed to where my beating heart used to be before I gave it up to save you, Seth.

**HOW WAS THAT? GOOD, GREAT, ALRIGHT…SHIT?**

**YOU'RE GETTING MORE INSIGHT ON ARTUM'S PAST EH AND IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIOUS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPNED TO ATRUM.**

**DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THE ADDITION OF TIFA AND YUNA OR YOU DIDN'T ENJOY THEM?**

**NEXT UPDATE, I KNOW I SAID MARCH 23****RD****, BUT NOW I'M THINKING I'LL POST A LITTLE SCENE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER AROUND MARCH 16****TH****, THAT GOOD?**

**NOW, PLEASE REVIEW IT, I GET SO DAMN HAPPY WHEN I SEE I'VE BEEN REVIEWED.**

**LOTSA LOVES FROM ME, AND THE GANG CEPT ATRUM, LATERZ!**


	6. Past Realised

**HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS, IT'S BEEN LIKE WHAT, 4 MONTHS? I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOR THIS. I WON'T LIE, I HAD LOST ALL MY MOTIVATION IN WRITING OVER THESE MONTHS. BUT THEN I READ SOMETHING, CALLED 'SNOW' IT WAS BETWEEN JAKE AND PAUL, AND MIGHT I SAY IM ONLY HALFWAY AND IT'S A DAZZLING STORY THAT ACTUALLY HITS MY HEART.**

**BUT ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT-CHAT. I'LL BE UPDATING ON REGULAR INTERVALS AGAIN, I'LL ALSO BE SLAVING MY ASS TO ADD A LOT MORE WORDS NOW, MORE THAN MY USUAL 1000 WORDS PER CHAPTER RULE.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET MY IMAGINATION SOAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY, HAPPY?**

.

Seth's POV:

I had been stuck in this white room until that blonde lady says we can go. But, what if I don't want to go back there. I remember the hurt in Sam's eyes when I left, all the despair he felt because of me. There was an invisible force tugging for me to go back to him, but I was resisting. I felt afraid, afraid of myself, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of Sam lashing out again, but most importantly, I was afraid of THAT guy. He said he knew me…but I didn't know him. What did he mean by me having amnesia? My head began to pound against my skull with unforgiving pulses. I stood up and walked to the balcony. The cold night's air hit me with a strong breeze, my short hair slightly moving with the flow. I breathed onto the wind; an odd feeling of sadness came over me. Tears began to seep through my closed eyelids. Why was I crying? Why am I so confused? Why are there so many questions in my head? I began to pant loudly, as my frustration built up.

"Seth?" a gentle voice spoke from the doorframe. It was Yuna. "Are you alright?" she walked towards the edge of the balcony and watched me with an intensive stare.

"I'm fine, just in a lot of pain." What a lie, I wasn't alright, I was the opposite. I was a wreck. "Uh, when am I leaving, I'd hate to still be a burden on you." I said while avoiding her stare, it's like she was reading me, reading my deepest secrets.

"Rosalie should be ready to take you back to Emily's place in a few moments, but Seth, I need to ask you a favour." She said with all seriousness. The gentleness in her voice was gone. "Don't tell anyone what happened with that man." I wasn't surprised at this, I mean…

"No one would believe me anyway…" As my voice drifted off, Rosalie came inside the room.

"Midget, we're leaving, I expect you in front of my car in less than 5 minutes." Rosalie left as soon as she came.

"I gotta go, here, this is for helping me out." I hugged Yuna with all that I could, I felt safe for the moment, her presence screaming protection. "Bye!" I yelled as I ran towards Rosalie's car.

"Seth…please be careful."

Jacob's POV:

My brother was gone, Sam was distressed, Tifa left to find Seth, I have Paul staring at my ass non-stop and to top it all off, I'm freaking angry and literally burning at this point! "Argh, where are they?" I screamed at no one in particular, slamming my foot on the ground, causing a small hole. Hole? Bah, who cares, I need to do something.

I ran into the woods, not wanting to just stand there and do nothing. The forest was so dark, I could barely see anything. As I kept running at top speed, I skidded to a stop when some guy with dirty white hair and a black coat appeared in front of me.

"Hello Jacob." He grinned maniacally. "You finally came to me, I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming at all." He flipped his hair with his hand, giving it a curtain like look to it.

"And you are…?" I became tense, I felt vulnerable with this guy around. I stood on the soles of my feet if the need to run arose.

"You won't get very far." He said. How did he know? "I can hear you Jake." I stepped a few steps back and he was in front of me instantly. "I'm not here to hurt you Jake, I just need a favour from you." I looked at his eyes, if that's what you called black holes. "What kind of favour?" I said in an attempt to sound tough.

"I thought you'd never ask…what I want you to do is…kill Sam Uley."

"What?" I said as all air left my body. "You can't be serious?"

"Jake, my time is EXTREMELY valuable, and I have no intention of wasting it on you, you either kill Sam before the next full moon, or I kill Paul." He said in a monotone voice. My whole body trembled. What do I do? Kill Sam? Or let Paul die? What if he isn't serious? What if he is? What do I do? "It's not that hard Jacob, think about it like this. Sam nearly caused the death of Seth, he's been barking orders at you like you're some dog. Not to mention that Sam isn't all what he appears to be." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you know?" I said, my death staring his.

"Sam is the reason why Seth has no family, no friends, no home. He killed them in a fit of rage. The Clearwaters attacked Sam's family because of his heritage, his origins. They attacked him because of what he IS. Sam, in anger of having half his family killed, decided to do the only thing he could: Kill THEM. He nearly succeeded too, until he came to a certain youth. Seth. He was ready to wipe the threat towards his family clean from the earth, until…Seth's guardian angel intervened. The sad fool gave up his soul just to have the strength to defend Seth from the cruelty of a blinded wolf. The battle was coming to an end, the 'angel' about to win the fight, when Seth interfered. Getting in the way. His 'angel' unintentionally attacked Seth too hard, causing him to lose his memory. In his weakness, Sam attempted to kill the 'angel'; the 'angel' avoiding the fatal blow with only ONE thing to remind of that battle; of course the 'angel' gave Sam something to remember too…

Atrum's POV:

Atrum slowly traced a line along his neck, an ugly crack going from one side of his neck to the other. The memories of one year ago starting to appear in his mind again. Why did Seth do it? Why did he pick that wolf over him? He became this just to save Seth from death, but looking back now…it doesn't seem worth it. "Seth, I loved you, I became this for you…but you cut my heart twice. Why?" Atrum looked at his reflection in the nearby lake. He seemed perfect in every way, but if only everyone knew how broken he was. Look at what he has been reduced to. To THIS.

Footsteps drew him out of his despair filled mind to see that it was, "Yuna, you're looking well." Atrum said without sparing another look at her.

"Atrum, please stop what you're doing. Seth has a new chance at his life again, just let him be. He's done nothing!" She yelled. How DARE she.

"Done NOTHING? HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME HE'S INNOCENT. HE BETRAYED ME AND HIS FAMILY THE MOMENT HE STEPPED IN MY WAY!" I roared as I walked up to Yuna.

"LET GO OF THE PAIN, ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS HURT YOURSELF AND SETH EVEN MORE!" Yuna was now pleading to Atrum. "Please brother, just stop all this hatred. Just please return to us…" Yuna solemnly said, her head hanging low. Something within Atrum hurt. What was this feeling? Sadness? No, NEVER! "GET OUT OF HERE YUNA, I AM NO LONGER YOU BROTHER. I HAVE BEEN ABANDONED BY THE WORLD! No one cares anymore…I will take my vengeance on Seth, he will see how wrong he was." I explained to her while trying to convince myself as well.

"Atrum, so this is how much you loved him, loved him enough to kill him? If you TRY to hurt Seth, I will do all I can to stop you." With that said, Yuna began to walk off, into the forest. After Atrum was all alone, he let it happen. He let his human side emerge after all these years. He cried for the first time in two years.

"I am right, I am right…what I am doing is JUSTICE!"

Jacob's POV:

"You're lying…about everything!" I yelled, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"What reason do I have to lie? I'm only here to enlighten the truth to you."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE. EVEN IF SAM DID ALL THAT STUFF A YEAR AGO, THAT DOESN'T MATTER. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT HE'S CHANGED AND I WON'T HARM HIM IN ANYWAY AND I WON'T LET YOU HARM PAUL, I'LL STOP YOU HERE MYSELF!" I knew that I had no chance against this guy, but I couldn't just sit back and watch my family get hurt.

"Hmph, stupid child…very well then, if death is your wish, I will gladly grant it." Nex grabbed Jacob by the neck in an instant and began to squeeze tightly around his neck. Jake could barely breathe, Nex's hands too strong to pry off. "Last chance, Black. Will you reconsider my deal?" Jacob just spat in Nex's face with a smug smirk on his face. "Well…I'll take that as a no, now DIE!" Jake closed his eyes awaiting the impending stillness of a dark oblivion. Instead, it never came. Jake found himself on the floor and when he looked up, he saw a massive silver wolf standing above him in a protective manner. "Really now, I am so sick of these interruptions. I guess I'll have to kill you now anyway." Nex removed the gloves from his hands to reveal scarred hands. "You're inexperienced kid!"

The silver wolf ran at Nex with blinding speed, smashing his head against Nex chest; sending him across the field but landing gracefully against the floor. "Is that it?" The wolf growled out, and bared its teeth at Nex. "Disgusting mutt, I'm gonna kill you're imprint after I'm done with you!" Nex ran at the wolf, and the wolf ran at Nex. Nex was preparing to catch the silver beast, but halfway through the run, the wolf shifted into a naked person. Shocked at the sudden change, Nex tried to stop but the naked figure lunged at Nex and connected an almighty fist to Nex's face. Breaking the frame of Nex's face, the person shifted back into a wolf and growled. "This isn't over!" with that said, Nex fled the scene. The wolf looked back at Jacob, who had fainted halfway through the battle.

'_I won't let anyone hurt you…ever." _The wolf shifted back into a person. "Let's go, Jake." The person carried Jake into a bridal style and began to walk back into the forest.

"Paul…" Jacob mumbled in his sleep. "Paul…"

"I'm right here…always here."

Seth's POV:

I came back to Emily's house, to find the lights on but no at the house. "Where is everyone?" I walked around the house, the floor beneath me creaking every now and then. I walked up the steps and down the hallway. I came across a room that had the name 'SAM' engraved in it. I opened the door and looked inside. The smell of nature assaulted me instantly. I felt like I was still outside.

I looked around, until I came across a photo in a silver chest. The photo seemed old and tattered. I wiped the dust off and looked at it intently. Then I saw it. "It's me…" it was a photo of me, Sam and that guy from the forest. We seemed happy in what seemed like La Push a few years ago. I turned the photo around to see names: '_Seth Clearwater, Samuel Uley, Atrum Uley.' _I was so mystified by the photo that I didn't notice Sam run into the room to see me. He started to cry instantly.

"You're safe!" he yelled and then embraced me in a hug. "You're safe…" I could feel the tears soaking my shirt.

"Sam, what is this?" I asked while holding out the photo. Sam looked at me and then his expression dropped from happy to gloomy in an instant.

"That's the three of us…before…before..."Sam began to cry again.

"Geez, what the hell's wrong with you, you turn into a girl or something?" I asked while rubbing his hair.

"Seth," Sam was looking into my eyes, full of sadness," I haven't been completely honest with you. I…I am the reason you're here today. I'm the reason you're an orpan." Sam said as his eyes diverted away from mine.

"S-Sam, what do you mean?" I asked, feeling so much pain in my chest, I thought I'd die.

"I'll tell you everything…from the beginning." And so Sam told me everything. Little did I know, it was something that I'd rather NOT remember.

WOW, I FEEL LIKE THIS IS SOOOOO RUSHED. NOT THE WHOLE PAST BEING REVEALED PART, BUT THE WHOLE SEHT FINDING OUT PART. OH WELLZ.

SO I LIKE WHAT'S HAPPENING, BUT MOST OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY SETH HATES HIS PARENTS SO MUCH FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS? I'LL GET TO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I'LL BE IN TOUCH YA'LL :L

BY THE BY, I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I'M MAKING2 MORE STORIES, TWILIGHT RELATED OF COURSE. ONE OF THEM BEING PAUL/JAKE AND ANOTHER WHICH IS KINDA AMBITIOUS SO I DON'T THINK IT'LL WORK, BUT I'LL WORK ON IT ANYWAY.

PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT IT'LL MAKE ME WORK FASTER?

LOTS OF LOVE FROM EVIL USERNAME: ATRUM VIATOR


	7. Deal With The Devil

**GREETINGS PEEPS, YES, AMAZINGLY, I UPDATED WITHIN A WEEK :D**

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT DELVES INTO SAM AND ATRUM'S RELATIONSHIP…NO, THERE IS NO SAM/ATRUM T-T**

**OH YEAH, CHAPTER 7 IS NEARLY FINISHED SO CHECK BACK VEEEERY SOON AND YOU'LL SEE AN ADDITION. AND IM STARTING THE DRAFT FOR MY NEW PAUL/JACOB STORY CALLED 'SHADOW PROWLER'. TO BE RELEASED WITHIN AUGUST.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN ATRUM VIATOR AND NEX DISCRIMEN ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND SQUARE ENIX.**

Seth's POV:

I was running, running away from what I had heard. I hoped it was all some mean joke, something the boys played on me. However, none of them came out and said, 'joking'. No, it was all silent. The only sound that I could hear was my ragged breath in the woods. I kept going until my legs to a clearing of salty air.

I came to stop at First Beach, the empty shore and rhythmic waves my only company. My legs collapsed on the sand, my heart wrenching from the feeling of being betrayed. My tears fell like rain, hitting the already damp sand. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this!" I screamed as I began to punch into the sand, causing small craters. The sand began to turn a highlight of red from the blood that began to drip from my knuckles.

"Seth, darling, you don't deserve to be treated this way at all." I turned around and was met with brown eyes, sadistically shimmering in the moonlight.

"You're…Atrum, right?" I asked, no point in getting scared. He was my best friend at one point…right?

"You remember me? Or could it be that Sam's guilt crushed his puny will?" He started talking to himself, venom seeping from him at the mention of Sam. "No matter, you're here alone. All mine…" he smirked as he walked towards me in a torturingly slow pace, his black hair swaying with the wind.

"Wait!" I yelled at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I need your help." I ordered, some abnormal rage stirred inside me.

"You need help with what Seth?" He asked as he bent on one knee to see me better. His eyes, now a crimson red, were locked with mine. My anger at what Sam had told me rose to the surface. Sam was a monster, a murderer. Sam needed to be punished for his crimes against my family. He must…

"I need your help to kill Sam!" I yelled in complete anger. Atrum seemed surprised at first but then he started to howl with laughter.

"Ahahaha! If I had a heart, this is where I would die of laughter!" His laughing stopped as he studied my face.

"Don't laugh, asshole, I want revenge!" I started to tremble with fury. What's was wrong with me? This isn't me, but who cares! SAM MUST PAY!

"Very well, I'll help you avenge your family, blah blah blah. But under one condition." Atrum said while brought his index finger to his blue-tinted lips. "After I help you kill Sam, you must come to me and be mine forever." His eyes now returned to their normal brown, I pondered my options. Kill Sam and become a slave to this creepy guy. Steep price but if I don't put Sam in his place, then who will? I started to get anxious, then I arrived at my answer.

"Well, Seth?" Atrum waited for an answer, his posture completely relaxed.

Sam's POV: (WOW I miss this guy!)

I had finally told him. I had told my imprint of what I had done, my sin of the past. Now, Seth was gone, not in my embrace. I felt cold, alone and disgusted with myself. I guess I deserved this, after all, I didn't deserve a happy ending. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by a face I thought I'd never see again. "ATRUM, WHERE IS HE!" I punched the wall next to my face, causing a hole.

"Easy there, Sam. Seth is fine, he's with Tifa. But, while we're alone, let's talk." Atrum sat on the sofa and motioned for me to sit across him. I did so, but very cautiously. "Tell me Sam, what do you plan on doing when Seth returns? Do you really think it's that simple?"

"I…I'll think of something!" I said with as much confidence as possible but Atrum merely scoffed.

"You will, will you? I mean, Sam, COME ON! You ruined my life, you ruined Seth's life, you ruined Yuna's life, you ruined Rosalie's life and now you ruined your OWN life. What could you POSSIBLY think of with that primal mind of yours to fix this?" Atrum said mockingly. However, he was right. What CAN I do? "Don't worry Sam, this is what family is for; what I'm for. I can mend you and Seth's hearts in an instant." My heart jumped at the idea, but I couldn't, he was a vampire. "How prejudice, because I'm a vampire, I'm not trustworthy? Fine, you don't need my help," Atrum stood up to leave, "enjoy the heartbreak." Atrum walked towards the door and opened it when I jumped up and slammed it shut.

"…what do I have to do?" I said with shame in my voice, I'm actually receiving help from a vampire.

"Get the fuck over it, I'm a vampire and what? You're the reason I became this!" Atrum yelled, his eyes turning coal black but then regained his composure. "Ahem, like I was saying, I'll fix you and Seth, and leave you both alone from now on." What? No way he'd do that.

"What's the catch?" I questioned with clear suspicion?

"There is no catch, dog. I merely realised how little your both worth my time. Aren't you glad about this outcome?" He turned around and looked at me. My gaze met his, memories swapping between us. "I'll deal with Seth, he'll be home by tonight. Don't stay up too long, I'd hate for you to not be at your top game to protect this fucked up reservation…" Atrum kicked the door off its hinges and left into the darkness.

Tifa's POV:

I had just found Seth standing in the middle of woods all alone and with a different vibe coming from him. Something was off, but I didn't question him about it. All I knew was that Atrum was here not too long ago. How do I know this? Atrum's scent. How could I forget my own family's scent. We were all divided now…Yuna had become a vampire after that night, Atrum became one to protect Seth, Rosalie wasn't a direct famiy member but she was Atrum's best friend at one point. I wondered, was it all worth it. The Clearwaters attacked us because we were of shape-shifting descent. We were feared by the Clearwaters for many years, and it seems like Harry Clearwater didn't want his own family at risk, so he attacked us. Harry massacred my family and we couldn't fight back, we hadn't shifted yet, until the pain built up in Sam too much. Sam shifted and day by day, he reduced the Clearwaters to nothing…almost nothing. Atrum had turned himself into a vampire to stop Sam from attacking Seth. I mean, Atrum loved Seth so much, obviously he wouldn't let Sam harm him. The only part that doesn't make sense was why did Seth jump in front of Sam to protect him?

"Tifa?" Seth was now poking my back.

"Hm?" I turned my head to Seth. No doubt about it, he seemed…darker.

"Where were you on the day Sam attacked my family?" Oh yeah, Sam told him.

"I was in a hospital, fighting for my own life, after your father attacked me…" I rubbed where the red ribbon was tied on my left bicep. It was a permanent mark from that shot that nearly killed me.

"Sorry…" Seth said with a low head.

"For what Seth?" I stopped and looked at him.

"My father ruined everything, if it wasn't for him, you'd all still be living a normal life." He seemed sad.

"I highly doubt that Sethy, I mean if not your dad, then it's the whole wo-ooorrld thing. Hehe…" WHOA, I nearly screwed up! I just remembered Seth doesn't know about the whole werewolf thing.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this, Tifa?" Seth stared at me, desiring an answer.

"Well, best thing to do is not dwell on the past. That's about it." I answered as smiled at him.

"Is that really all it takes…?" Seth asked himself and walked ahead.

Nex's POV:

'That fucking dirty dog hurt me! ME, NEX-FUCKING-DISCRIMEN! Hell, the Volturi fear my strength, but this fleabag comes out of nowhere and reduces my reputation to naught. Where did he get that much power from? Was it from that imprint?' Nex flipped his hair and an idea his head instantly. "Of course, a werewolf's biggest weakness is their imprint." Nex had formed a devious smirk. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good." As if on cue, Atrum surfaces from the pool of water to get in my cave. There something wrong, he seemed different.

"What's the matter? How can you be sad at a time like this?" I said with a lot of optimism.

"I'm just thinking…" Atrum said, his hood still covering his head.

"About? Who cares, we don't need to think anymore, Seth is gonna kill Sam FOR us."

"That's just it…maybe I should've done this deed myself." Nex immediately grabbed Atrum's arm roughly.

"Not having second thoughts are we? We're too deep in this to stop now. Besides, I have a grudge against them now." I could see Atrum's face shift. I' knew he wouldn't see it through. Whenever it came to that Clearwater kid, he'd drop his balls. Doesn't matter, if he doesn't do it, I'LL do it.'

"Nex, you're assistance is no longer required." ..say!

I grabbed Atrum's neck, and in an instant, Atrum had me on my back, both his hands wrapped firmly around my head.

"Are you DEAF? You're no longer needed, you've done enough, I will take it from here." With that said, Atrum left without sparing a second glance.

"Atrum…you and this whole fucking La Push have made a powerful enemy!" I slammed my claymore into the cave's walls.

**KIND OF AN ABRUPT FINISH, I KNOW, BUT IF I KEPT ON GOING, I'D PROBABLY RUIN THE PLOT.**

**OK SO, BASICALLY THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE GOING ON:**

**CONFUSED ATRUM**

'**ANGRY' SETH (?)**

**UBER PAUL**

**SHIFTING JACOB**

**UHM, I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT, I'LL PROBABLY POST UP MY NEW STORY BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NEW LIFE. REMEMBER PEEPS, IT'S CALLED 'SHADOW PROWLER'**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, I MISS SEEING THOSE **

**T-T BEST PART OF MY WHOLE DAY!**


	8. URGENT NEWS!

_RE-WRITE PROJECT_

**Hello guys, sorry I went MIA for quite a few months, I just lost the motivation to write after a really bad flame message I received but now im back with a passion!**

**I'm just informing you all that I will be re-writing ALL of my stories because I just went over them and let's face it: ITS UTTER CRAP. There's no details, no emotions and the plots are all f****d up. The central plot and characters of my stories will remain albeit I'm going to…'Tweak' with it and not only make them longer but better with better storyline and character development.**

**The first story I'll be going over is 'New Life', and after that, 'Shadow Prowler'. There is this other story that started my FFN, 'Love is too Rare' career but I'm debating whether I should revive it :/**

**Peace out people, expect these chapters to be updated VERY SOON, I'm talking JAN 11-18 they should be out **

**P.S. I NEED A BETA, SOMEONE PLEEEEAAASE RESPOND TO THIS, I NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO CHECK MY WORK BEFORE I SUBMIT IT, MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
